Don't Touch My Book
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Ally has always told people never to touch her book. When Austin touches it one to many times she gets mad. She teaches him a lesson, one he will never forget.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Don't Touch My Book**_

I sit in the practice room waiting for Austin to help me write our new song. My book is placed on top of the piano as I write down a new melody. I quickly stand up when I hear a customer walk in downstairs. My foot catches on the piano bench and I fall along with the bench. Everything that was inside falls out. I pick up the sheet music and songs at a rapid pace. I upright the bench and place everything back in. I see a shiny object under the piano.

I bend down and see a knife. It must have fallen out of the bench. My dad told me to keep it in there incase I needed it. He is always worried since I stay up here so late. So far I have never used it, at least not yet. I gently put it back in its rightful spot. I close the lid and sit back down because Austin finally decided to show up.

"Where have you been?" I question.

"Ally, i'm on time." I glance at the clock and see that he is right.

"oh well I have the melody done."

"Cool let me see."

His hand reaches for my book on the top of the piano. I smack his hand away shouting don't touch my book. He brings his arm to his chest acting like I injured him. His large brown eyes seem so hurt. It's not my fault, I have told him many different times to not touch my book. He just never seems to listen.

"Are you okay." I ask in my most sincere voice.

"Yeah it just stings a little."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" He asks me confused.

"You know to never touch my book, but you did. So you deserved it."

"Whatever, we have a song to write."

We are able to finish the music part quickly but the lyrics are extremely difficult to get right. I tend to write a few lyrics down in my book and he then disagrees with them leading to me having to erase them. He once again reaches for my book intending to write down a few lyrics that we had agreed on. I slap his hand away for the second time.

"Don't touch my book!" I scream while glaring at him.

"But, lyrics." He whimpers.

"Touch it one more time and I seriously injure you." I growl.  
"O-ok-okay."

"Good."

We continue working on the song for almost two hours. Eventually I get tired and go downstairs to grab a drink. Being the amazing person I am I accidentally leave my book in the practice room. I rush back up to find Austin flipping through pages of my book. Not his book my book. I grab it from his hand before pushing him off the piano bench.

I flip the lid off the bench and grab the knife. I point it at him and he backs towards the wall. I lightly press the knife to his throat. I can hear him whimper slightly. He is visibly shaking.

"I told you not to touch my book."

"You wont hurt me you love me, it says so." He says trying to sound confident.

"Not any more."

"But, I love you."

"You lie!" I shout before stabbing him in the stomach.

He falls to the floor clutching his stomach. I let out a small laugh. I bend down next to him and place a light kiss on his lips. He moves towards me to kiss me again and I stab him once more in the chest. I leave the knife sticking out, watch the pool of blood expand around him. I flip him over and shove his face in his own blood. When I pushed him into the floor the knife dug in deeper.

I can hear his breathing stop as he drowns in a pool of his own blood. I kick his lifeless body and roll him on his back. His once bright brown eyes are now dull and dark. I wipe the blood from his face and hide the knife. I then snap his neck and a few bones. I push his body out of the window. I then write a note saying that he killed himself. I have finally created the perfect crime.

I leave Sonic Boom with a few of my most important things. I drive my car to the airport and buy a ticket to Africa. It's the perfect time to stay with my mom for a while right? I leave behind the murder scene and board the plane to my new life.

* * *

**So i wrote that for Cali. What did you think. Review or Ally will come for you in your sleep. **

**Hugs and Kisses. **


End file.
